Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 6$ and $a = 7$. $9$ $b$ $^2 + 7$ $a$ $ + 7$
Substitute $6$ for ${b}$ and $7$ for ${a}$ $ = 9{(6)}^2 + 7{(7)} + 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(36) + 7{(7)} + 7 $ $ = 324 + 49 + 7 $ $ = 380$